LOZ truth or dare
by zeldafan15
Summary: just what the title says
1. opening

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA TRUTH OR DARE FIC

A room of darkness lights up as two people walk onto the stage

???: Hi I'm Shiek.

???: And I'm Chris.

Both: And welcome to the LOZ truth or dare show.

Shiek: Now what?

Chris: I don't know I guess we wait for people to give us truth or dare questions.

Shiek: Oh… Well you can give us T&D questions to the following characters

Zelda, Link, Shiek, Ganon, Navi, Any of the sages, Malon, Saria, Zant, Midna, Colin, And many others

Shiek: Well now we wait……………..

Zelda and Link(in the backround): Chris when do we go on

Chris: For the last time this is NOT a musical this is a Truth or dare show

Zelda and Link: Awwwwwwwww L

Shiek: Well we wait for people to give us question

Chris: Until next time


	2. chapter 2

Shiek: Welcome back. We have some Truth or dares questions the first one is from JC

Zeldafan15: Guys my cpu is all messed up because I cant get to my reviews on my story and im using my email so I don't know if this is the authors name or its screwed up or whatever

Shiek: -.-' Anyways here is the dare

_I dare Ganon to use his dark magic to turn Navi evil but screw up and have Evil Navi say Doughnut-O-rific about all her evil schemes._

Chris: Ok I will tell them

Navi: But I don't wanna be evil its yucky

Shiek: Well to bad you have to be evil or I'll fire my bazooka at you.

Navi: OK OK I'll do it. 

Ganon: AHHHHHHHHH

Evil Navi: Im evil and I love my Doughnut-O- rific- with this I will rule the world

Link: Finally Navi actually does something evil.

Zelda: -.-'

Evil Navi: Now my Scheme is to Rule the world, So I'll fire my gun at the king

(The gun fires, but it hit's a mirror, bounces back and hits her)

Evil Navi: Oh Crap now I'm a Doughnut

Link: Cool a Doughnut I'm starved

Evil Navi: wait link NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Chris: And that's the end of that

Shiek: Alright next Truth and Dare questions are from Simply David

_Dare: I Dare Zelda to kiss Shiek_

_Truth; Link is it true that there's only one of you, or is there really more_

Chris: I will notify Zelda, Link, and Shiek

Zelda: Ewwww but Shiek is a girl

Shiek: Trust me I ain't to thrilled either

Chris: Well you do it or I'll fire my bazooka

Zelda: Fine -kisses Shiek for 5 seconds then runs to the bathroom and throws up)

Chris: Well now we know not to let Zelda kiss girls

Shiek; I think I'm going to be sick too -shes runs to the bathroom and throws up-

Chris: -.-'

Link: Well to be honest I think there is more than one Link

Chris: Well there you have it until next time


	3. Chapter 3

Shiek: Welcome back to the LOZ truth or dare fan fiction.

Chris: That's right we just got a review from _tyrant wolf._

Shiek: Ok then ill read the following DARES.

_Ganon- To dress up in a pink gerbil and run on an over-sized hamster wheel!_

_Midna- To sing cotton-eye Joe while trying to play the banjo!_

_Link- I dare you to jump into a pit of Re-dead's UNARMED!!!_

Shiek: Ok then, Ganon your first.

Chris: Bring out the pink thing and the hamster wheel!

Ganon- Wait what the heck I'm supposed to do with dat dress.

Zelda- Wear it you retard.

Ganon- :O

Shiek: Wear it or I shoot you with my AK-47

Ganon: Ok I'll do it -puts dress on- this is SO embarrassing -runs in hamster wheel-

Link: -Laughs till is pants turn yellow-

Zelda- HAHA link pissed his pants!

Link- Not funny.

Chris- Haha anyways this one is for you Midna.

Shiek- Here's your banjo and you have to sing cotton-eye Joe

Midna- Eh?

Chris- You heard her do IT!

Midna- Fine -starts playing banjo and singing, making every ones ears bleed-

Zelda- Ouch that's hurts please move on!

Shiek- Ok link give me all your weapons NOW!

Link- Why?

Chris- Cause you gotta jump into a pit of Re-dead's UNARMED

Link: But….

Shiek- I don't care you have to do it or else…

Link: or else what?

Chris: I'll throw you in with da sharks!

Link: Ok I'll do it

(Several Seconds Later)

Link: AHHH get off me you rapist off now!! -faints-

Shiek- Well that ends our show for now see ya next time

Chris: And remember Zeldafan15 more than likely except all Truths and Dare's Except when He gets a lot. Then he will get his buddies to choose top three funniest and wackiest. Also he doesn't except a lot of language or drug references. So please keep it to a low. Thanks

Shiek: When and if you send in your dares and truths he will read each one according to DAY that means if you send in a review from 12:00am to 11:59 pm it will be grouped with all the others in ONE big chapter. that's all folks. BYE


End file.
